Mech godzilla in remnant
by xenofox god
Summary: After a fight with his heir mech godzilla aka kiyru, was struck with a dimension tide weapon, meant for godzilla but when kiyru came back online he had found himself in the world of our favorite scythe welding girl. Will he be able to handle all the grimm or will the spirit of the godzilla bones help him survive.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: the robot kiju.

It's was in middle of the night. and two towering figures that stood at one hundred and fifty meters tall, and they were standing in a canyon. the two figures are godzilla king of kaiju and his metal counterpart mechagodzilla aka kiyru. "shkrreeeeeeeeeooooooooonnnnnnnnngggggnk" both of them roared while kiyru's sounded more mechanical the other godzilla was one to be fear. kiyru charged at his enemy and let out a beam of electricity out of his mouth. godzilla roared in pain and fell down for he was weakened from, another fight with another kaiju godzilla stayed down until kiyru grabbed it's tail and actived some rockets on it's back. and picked the king of kaiju up and started spinning around in a circle and after a few, minutes of spinning kiyru let go and godzilla was sent flying two hundred yards away from kiyru. before the metal version of the king of monsters kiyru received the, order to fall back from g-force having no choice but to obey the spirit of the past godzilla who was inside the machine turned to return to base but after he turned godzilla was back on his feet and he charged up an atomic breath and fired causing kiyru to fall down and the force of the attack cause the power kiyru had left after shooting godzilla with a barrage, of lazer fire and missiles to go offline sensing that his enemy was defeated godzilla turned and started walking away as a black ball descended from the sky.

As the ball fell the sky went dark and the clouds went inside the ball landed right next to the now coming online kiyru as the ball then expanded. "shkkrrrrrrreeeeeeoooooonnnnnnnggggnk" kiyru roared. kiyru then saw as errors coming from left to right.

* * *

g- force HQ

many people were not happy mainly the one person who, was the pilot for the kiju destroyer kiyru. sapphire rose was currently looking at a picture of her and three others who were also pilots for kiyru. and behind them was a fully active kiyru. she remembered when they first face godzilla with kiyru. the mecha completely locked the pilots out of it's systems and started destroying everything in its path. when kiru used up all its power the scientists discovered that the mecha had been quite literally taken over by the Spirit of the godzilla bones that they used to build kiyru from.'where you go I hope you have a good time kiyru.' she thought.

* * *

《Kiyru 》

water that's what the once kaiju destroyer woke up to.

"shkrrreeeeooonnnngggnk" kiyru roared mechanically as he broke, the water surface and steped onto land. looking around in his memory banks kiyru saw that g-force command had fired the weapon called dimension tide a weapon designed to send it's target to another world. and now the mecha came to the conclusion that it was in another world he looked at his surrounding area and saw that the trees were taller then him but then he realized that the trees weren't taller he was smaller.

"shkrrreeeeooonnnngggnk?!" kiyru roared then he and after he was done he heard some bushes rustling from behind him. turning around kiyru noticed that his weapon system was back to normal and he has his now repaired missile backpack/ jetpack was and his arm lazer canons were also repaired and full of ammunition. not going even going to try and see if they will work kiyru activated his arm sword. and stood like he would in his fight with godzilla.

"rughn." he heard as a black bear with a skeletal appearance. 'some sort of mutation like xenilla.' kiyru guessed. and he watched as the strange walked past him. then mentally shrugging kiyru walked away from the clearing all the while retracting his arm swords.

* * *

meanwhile at beacon cliff

professor's ozpin and Glenda along with the new year group watched from a scroll as one the other professors followed a mechine that had just quite literally appear from the bottom of a pond. they also saw a ursa walk past the mechine after a while the mechine didn't move until the swords that had came out of its arms went back inside and it walked away from the clearing. " um professor ozpin are we still going to do the initiation? or are we going to wait until that mech leaves?" a girl with white hair and a scar over her left eye. "no miss schnee you all will still do the initiation now good luck." ozpin said as at the same time the girl along with the other hopefuls who wish to enter beacon academy get launched from the cliff due to spring loaded platforms.

* * *

《kiyru》

as he walked around kiyru began to go over his weapon system then he noticed that the metal of his body was that not of his world but, (after using ecolocation.) of the world he is in. "shkrrreeeeooonnnggnk?" roared as he heard the noise of gun shots coming from near by. with a tilt of his head kiyru walked towards the noise.

* * *

《ruby》

it was so not ruby roses day first she didn't get the her sister or anyone who was nice to her for a partner instead she got a crabby heiress of the schnee dust company and second her and said heiress had to ride a nevermore to get to were they need to be. and lastly now they have to fight said nevermore, a deathstalker, and a new grimm that resembles a dragon.

and now she along with the schnee heiress weiess, her sister yang, her partner blake, jaune, phyrea, nora, and ren began to shoot at the three grimms.

* * *

《kiyru》

watching them from the egde of the trees kiyru was debating on whether to help the humans of this world or not. but after a few minutes of watching the teens fight kiyru saw them kill the giant scorpion and bird but they were having trouble with the dragon that kiyru swears it lookes like menda the sea serpent kaiju kiyru still remembers how long it took for his caretakers to repair him. deciding to help kiyru activated his rocket jets and went towards the menda look alike."shkrrreeeeooonnnngggnk!" kiyru roared mechanically. that gotten everones attention and well dragon met a kiyru style of falcon punch and his mazer cannons. kiyru watched as the dragon vanished. tilting his head to the side kiyru then shrugged. "shkrrreeeeooonnnngggnk!" kiyru roared in triumph.

* * *

《ruby》

she couldn't belive it the same robot that was reported by a teacher who was supposed to be watching it had just saved her and her friends. ruby approached the robot who after it unleashed a loud metallic roar turned to face them. they saw its ...eye's? and they were pure glowing yellow "h. I..im ruby.. whats your name?" she asked and the robot tilted it's head as if trying to understand her now with her fear subsiding ruby looked more curious about the mecha and the looked at it's weapons all the while trying not go all chibi on it's weapons. then the familiar sound of a bullhead had reached the groups ears or in the robots case his optical hearing. but the group notice the robot getting it to a stance. and it growled ruby looked at the robot with worry 'it doesn't know the sound of a bullhead.' ruby guessed then all of a sudden the robots eyes went out and it fell coincidentally on top of ruby who was looking at his arm blasters. ruby groaned just as the bullhead arrived and with glenda goodwitch on board. " is everyone alright? " she asked "everyone except for ruby who is under the robot." blake said " can someone please get the robot off of me." ruby asked from underneath the robot. sighing glenda waved her riding crop and the robot began to levitate off of ruby and then glenda place the mecha in the bullhead behind her and she along with the first years that pass the initiation.

* * *

《kiyru's mindscape》

kiyru watched as the spirit of the godzilla used to build walked around. "so how are liking the situation your in with your own body gojira?" the a.i of kiyru asked the spirit. who in turn just glared at the a.i. "not one bit and also answer me this, why in the hell did you hack the Atlas military, and build this body and then take over and practically lunch me to this place, and please tell me you have a vocal translation device built into this body." the spirit asked.

"yes but your body is currently down for awhile since you used the chest mazer cannon. you will be in control of the body for the time being since I'm with are original body so yeah see yeah and your coming back online." the a.i said as it vanished.

《outside kiyru's mindscape》

* * *

as kiyru quietly came online his heard names being called it was muffled by a wall but he managed to make out the names."ruby rose, weiess schnee, yang xio long, and blake belladonna. you four retrieved the white knight piece so, from this moment on you will be known as team rwby. lead by ruby rose." a male voice said and kiyru was now happy to know that the translation device wasn't destroyed when he fell over from low power.

then after a few hours kiyru waited for someone to enter the room he was in and his patients was going down very quickly.

* * *

《in a another room》

ozpin watched from another room as the machine looked around and started pacing around the room. as this happens glenda looked at the 3-d model of the robot.

Needless to say she was a little bit scared of the robot. for they had the machine they used on it told them that the mechine was holding a spirit of some kind. and that it amazingly has aura and, it was armed to the literal teeth. and the tech design of it is quite literally out of their world they did however called ironwood, And they told him about the mecha and he said that he, would send a tech geek over to them. ozpin looked at the mecha as it started to get mad then, the mecha got tired of waiting the robot opened its mouth, and yellow electricity shot forth and destroyed a wall and the wall behind it. "shkreeeeeeoooooooooonnnnnnggggggnnkk!" the robot roared and it started moving to the hole but then acting quickly both left the room and confront the robot.

* * *

《kiyru》

alright now kiyru's angry he had to wait for god knows how long. and to top it all off now two more beings of this dimension stood before him. one stood at 6,7 inches wearing a suit and glasses with a cup of coffee in one hand and a cane in the other. and the other stood 5,7 inches wearing a white corset and black skinny jeans and a black tattered caped. they were both male and female the 6,7 was a silver haired male and the 5,7 was blond female. the male stepped forward "hello there. can we talk for a bit?" the male asked kiyru.

* * *

few hours later kiyru was walking to the dorm room of team rwby. with glenda showing him the way. kiyru now began to wonder why he agreed, to be a robotic guard of the school and make sure that anybody bullying fanus students. looking at his memory unit he found the answer. needless to say kiyru was pissed of evidence of this is that his eyes are glowing red instead of yellow. when they approached the door of team rwby they could hear talking. "that robot was so cool I mean did you see his weapons! I have got to ask it were in remnant it got them!" a voice said who kiyru could guess it was ruby." woha clam down sis we can barely keep up with your fast talk." another voice said and kiyru guess that was yang rubys half sister.

"can you two please be quite I'm trying to get some sleep!" a third voice yelled. weiess kiyru figured since ozpin letten him access a computer and let him copy all the knowledge that he needed. also he let him looked at his new roommates file. and couse as irony would have it the four girls who are going to be his roommates remind him of his old pilots. glenda knocked on the door and it brought kiyru back to reality. as well as made all activity in the room cease. then the door had opened and he saw the black red hair girl. ruby he corrected himself and she saw glenda and kiyru. and she instantly grabbed kiyru and dragged him inside the room.

'w-w-what the how in the hell is she dragging me!? ozpin had the metal used to create my body weighed. and it was over 300 tons!' kiyru looked back at glenda who was wide eyed cause she was there when they had weighed kiyru's body. shaking her head she coughed and she had the rest of the members of team rwby attention. "now that I have your attention this here is mechagodzilla or kiyru as his creators called him. and he will for now be living here with you four so I hope you all will treat him with respect. and before you ask why I call it a him, it's because that metal body is holding the soul and spirit of the bones of a ancient alpha predator. ask kiyru for details. now off to bed you five." glenda said as the door closed. the wby of team rwby looked at kiyru who was being interrogated by their leader ruby. kiyru having enough of the torture of having the weapon loving girl, kiyru looked at the others "help me." he said in a scared voice.

yang who was at first finding the robots peril funny decided that it was enough, "ok that's enough sis I think your frying it's processors. " yang said pulling the girl away from kiyru."thank you yang. for a minute there I thought I would, have to electrocute her just to get her off my tail." kiyru said "your welco- wait a minute how do you know my name?" yang asked. " ozpin allowed me to look at all the student files, and also I know all your names, background, family, etc. I am a robot after all. also I was able to learn your language from a computer. even if I'm a ghost in a machine." kiyru said shocking everyone in the room. "I will tell all everything in the morning now get some rest you four." he said as he powered down and the girls were left to do whatever they want.

* * *

《next day ruby》

waking up ruby saw that the others, were asleep or in kiyru's case turned off. getting up and off her bed she quickly gotten change and woke up yang and blake. and they goten change and ruby grabbed a whistle out of her pocket and went over to weiss and blew the whistle near her ear. "good morning team rwby." ruby yelled excitingly "uh what is with the whistle?" weiss asked " to get you up." ruby said. then after a few minutes of talking they decided to clean up the room they are in as well unpack their belongings. when they were done kiyu came online with weiss saying "7:55 you dolt!" and with that she ran out the room with her teammates following her seconds later with another team leaving kiyru alone. "what just happened?" he asked aloud. meanwhile in a class team rwby had managed to get there on time with team jnpr all the while in class ruby was drawing a weapon for kiyru or at least a ugrade for the mecha. 'yeah that would make kiyru's punches feel like strong unlike my sister.' she thought as she saw weiss looking at what she is doing.

* * *

《weiss》

weiss notice that her team leader was drawing something so she leaned over and saw a perfect drawing of the robot in their room. as well as some extra weapons for the thing. Needless to say she was Impressed at the drawing. but she also noticed that ruby was not paying attention to class and she couldn't help but feel frustrated with her leader. "now who here has the quality of these traits?" the teacher professor port asked and weiss raised her hand saying "I do sir!" and with that port told her to come fourth and face her opponent.

* * *

《kiyru》

walking around the school that became a temporary home for him. kiyru watch as some of the third and fourth year students eyed him wonderingly. kiyru couldn't help but notice both weiss and ruby out in the halls he looked at the time in his built in clock and saw that the time was 3:55. 'shouldn't they be heading back to the dorms?' he asked himself. kiyru walked over and caught some of their conversation. "I should have been the team's leader." weiss said. "weiss what do you mean?" her leader asked. "ozpin made a mistake." she said and left. kiyru saw ozpin standing behind her figuring that ozpin had ruby cover kiyru went after weiss who in his mind reminded him to much of his first pilot team. now that he thinks about it this is exactly like that day. (flash back) kiyru watched from a camera that he was able to hack into and watch as sapphire morshigaki his pilot and dawn phelps, who was his other pilot got into a fight cause she [sapphire] didn't make team captain while dawn who was three years younger than her did. kiyru saw the man who made her team leader stand behind his name was logan hoshigaki. "well that didn't go well." he said "is she right did you make a mistake? " "that remains to be seen. dawn you have been given a daunting responsibility. listen being a team leader isn't a title that you carry but a bage you wear constantly. you may not be going at your absolute best. but reason do you give others to follow you?" he said to her and kiyru knows how much humanity means to their own race. [end flash back] kiyru smiled at the memory and then he saw who he was looking for.

* * *

《weiss》

right now weiss schnee was looking at the sun as it disappeared over the horizon. she had just finished talking to professor port, and he said that she should give ruby a chance. "there you are weiss." a mechanical voice said startling her "sheezh don't do that robot!" weiss yelled at kiyru once she turned and saw him. kiyru chuckled lightly then looked at her dead in the eye. then weiss was having trouble breathing and she just stared at kiyru as he looked at he with now red glowing eyes. "listen weiss I saw what you said to ruby, and let me tell you something this robotic body is not my original one." kiyru said and weiss was shocked.

" but anyway my old life was filled with only fighting and bloodshed. I was once a creature full all of intense purposes I was called by the humans godzilla king of kiju, but I had died in battle against another kiju called, xenilla who was a clone of me... that went wrong."

Kiyru sighed

"any way I had died, but I took the bastered down and then several million years, and i mean million of years later my remains were found and the humans used my bones to create my original body, and used it to fight the heirs of my friends then when my heir appeared g-force a military group created to deal with kiju's like me, and when said group was alerted they instantly lunched me and were going to have me go against my heir but when he roared I then remembered who I was. and before you ask yes I forgot who I was at the time. anyway I turned on g-force and helped my heir destroy the city and even then I couldn't help but feel frustrated and then I realized that I was long since dead and that I deserved to rest. so when it was time for me to have another pilot team, I found that one of them was a psychic being thus they, were able to see into my old body. "

"What does that have anything to do with..." weiss began but kiyru had cut her off.

"Everything weiss! When I was as tall as beacon tower, i had a team of pilots who could control me. But a newbie pilot was chosen to be the captain of the team instead of someone who was more experienced then her." He told her."that there told me it experience doesn't matter if you can't work with your team. Please weiss try to work with ruby you be surprised at how well she listen's in class. If my old pilot is anything like her." Kiyru said as he walked away from weiss and while also saying hi and goodbye to professor port. Was there wanting to watch the sun set on the horizon.

* * *

AAuthor note okay now I remembered that I had this on a app called notebook so here it is let me know how it is other things. So peace also check out my friend playergage her is currently doing two fanfics one is a cross over and the other is is not. But both are very good. Check it out so peace ladies and gentlemen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: the king arrives.

* * *

Kiyru stood watching as Cardin began to beat the living crap out of Jaune, he couldn't help but sigh mentally at the sheer stupidity that Jaune was showing. but when Cardin had Jaune pin during their sparing match, all that Jaune did was attack recklessly when the match was over Kiyru left the room. and began to wonder how the others were doing. he missed them greatly but he now has to live...well unliving as he was a ghost in a machine.

"Gojira it's me, the AI. I need to talk to you."

He heard the damn piece of hardware and software say to him. making his way through the school he found, the cafeteria and saw team RWBY and JNPR sitting together. he made his way over to them while at the same time, he had let out a jolt of electricity out at Cardin who, was pulling on a fellow student's rabbit ears.

"Hey can you guys do me a favor?" Kiyru asked them hen he reached then ignoring the m*** d*** that is Cardin Winchester.

"Depends. May I look at your weapons and armor?" Ruby asked him. Kiyru chuckled lightly and nodded ruby surly did remind him of his one old pilots, "Sure I just need to be in a power down state to recharge my energy core, go through my memory banks, and look at every single students file." He said with last bit being a joke, which only Ruby found funny. Kiyru turned himself off and entered his mindscape

* * *

《Kiyru's mindscape 》

Gojira looked at the AI of his original body who was running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. getting tired of the spectacle, Gojira spun around and slammed his tail into the AI (his mind, his rules people)

"What do you want you stupid machine?" He asked and the AI held out a hand and a audio screen popped up."Maday! Maday! this is Atlas submersible Hammerhead we've been, attacked by some unknown Grimm it is 180 meters long, and it has spikes along the back going down the damn things tail! and it appears to be... hold on why is it's spikes glowing?" Then static until through a backup audio system Gojira and the Kiyru AI heard it... no...HIM...the current Kaiju King.

"Skrrreeeeooonnnggnk!" The spirit looked at the AI who nodded telling him that it was his his heir.

"When was this taken?"

"Just earlier today, and that's not the only one. there are three more Kaiju out there. two which are of the parasite class and earth faction of monsters, they are called MUTOs which stands for massive unidentified terrestrial organisms. They gave your heir quite a run for his title. The other was Zilla. If the reports from Vacuo about their fishing ships are any indication." Kiyru said with a sweatdrop towards the end with Zilla. The ghost couldn't help but agree with the AI until he suddenly remembered something.

"Uh robot, this is the Dust that everyone uses, do they have a radioactivity coming from them?" he asked and the AI nodded confused until his processors finally caught on.

"Well...s***. You better warn Ozpin about the MUTOs since they pose a much bigger threat then your heir." Kiyru said with the ghost nodding.

"See you later big G!" the AI said as it gojira turned his robotical body on, and left his mindscape but not before he made sue that everything was fine in his memory banks.

《outside kiyru's mindscape 》

* * *

kiyru came back online and nearly fell over, when hew saw a teenager with bluish spikes running down his back and along his tail. kiyru saw the other's looking at the two of them, looking through his data base he identified the person as...zilla?

" zilla? that you?"the past king of kaiju asked.

" yes it's me. what surprised at my human form?" he asked sarcastically if the metal kaiju had eyebrows they would be twitching.

" kiyru you know him?" ruby asked her robotic friend and kiyru nodded as he held out a hand, and the groups scrolls ringed signaling that they have a message from someone. ruby pulled out hers and saw that, she had a data file sent to her. she touched the file and saw a picture of a 190 feet tall monster. as she read through the file kiyru talked with zilla about the mutos.

" so what are we going to do? I mean gojira can fight against them one on one, but we don't have the kaiju power to handle them. And as much as I hate it we won't be able to handle them. " zilla said in worrying tone.

' he's right. I'm a ghost in a robot body that the mutos can shut down, this is why I hate machines so god damn much! ' kiyru thought.

"I know my friend, I know.I hate it as much as you. but look if you can go and find gojira and direct him here." kiyru said to the humanoid lizard.

zilla nodded and took of not even bothering to say good. with the mutos being here on remnant time was of the essence, and kiyru needed to warn ozpin of great threat that they pose to city. if they should ever make their way here which is a likely possibility, considering that the reports say that two 150ft tall grimm were making their way to vale.

leaving the cafeteria and heading to ozpins office, kiyru looked out at the sea, and began to wonder if any of the other kaiju had been sent here via the dimension tide weapon.

kiyru let out a audio sigh he truly missed the feeling of the water, the jbreathing of air, he missed everything from his time living.

kiyru quickly shook himself out of his depressed thoughts and focused on getting to ozpins office. he needs to prepare for the mutos arrival.

* * *

《next week》

it had been a week since zilla had shown up, and that blasted a.i told him that other kaiju had been seen around remnant. needless to say kiyru was debating on whether or not to go looking for the mutos.

no one had heard or seen the two kaiju' s. in fact the reports hadn't even turn up, a nest that the mutos had been known to make.

" kiyru! " a feminine voice called out.

said robot turned and saw ruby running towards him. kiyru chuckled lightly when ruby stumbled while carrying something, that is wrapped up in paper and he couldn't help wonder what it is.

* * *

also check out my friend playergage her is currently doing two fanfics one is a cross over and the other is is not. But both are very good. Check it out so peace ladies and gentlemen.


End file.
